dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamasu
|Race = Core People |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = Former Kai Apprentice Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Gowasu (Master) Zeno (Superior) }} Zamasu (ザマス) is the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10. Zamasu is noted to have similar ki to "Goku Black", and is in some way connected to him.Dragon Ball Super episode 53, "Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" It is later revealed that Zamasu and Goku Black are allies and that Black promised Zamasu that he can kill Goku. Appearance Zamasu has light green skin, and wears earrings and the normal Supreme Kai outfit, only colored differently. When he is temporarily promoted to Supreme Kai, he gets rid of his two orange earrings and is given one of Gowasu's green Potara earrings. Personality While a man who cares for the development and prosperity of the universe, Zamasu often questioned the worth of humanity, not trusting in their ability to handle conflict as they were prone to commence war in a repeated cycle. He also did not agree with how the Kais would not be more directly involved in mortals' actions like the Gods of Destruction. Despite this, he acknowledged his lack of personal experience and was willing to diligently listen to his teacher Gowasu's words. To which, he was a humble and level headed man with just goals, as Gowas noted by how well-balanced he would brew tea, implying that he was a just man. In battle, he is shown to be a very calm and methodical fighter, carefully perceiving his opponent's attack style and seamlessly countering in a fluid manner. After meeting Goku however, his views radically changed and his distrustful nature towards humanity only grew. Annoyed at Goku's carefree attitude and lack of respect, his distaste for the gods not quelling the dangerous nature of morals evolved to a radicalism. Shocked at how a mortal like Goku could gain a power rivaling gods and so recklessly challenge a one, Zamasu came to sternly believe that humanity by nature is an evil. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Future Trunks Saga Zamasu is first seen carrying a cart of refreshments. He then gives a cup of tea to his Master Gowasu. His master then tells him about his duties as a Supreme Kai, which is watching over their universe including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection, due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that the Kaioshin and Kaio's duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Zamasu implores if Gowasu is telling him to look past humanity's mistakes with Gowasu simply telling him to know his place, watch over and raise them. Zamasu is silent and reluctantly accepts the situation when Gowasu repeatedly implores for a response from him. Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up with the latter asking Zamasu to fight him, but is then stopped by Beerus. They then tell them about Goku Black and how he has a Time Ring. Beerus asks to see the Time Rings. Shortly afterwards, Zamasu reluctantly fights Goku after Gowasu instructs him to do so, stating that it's part of Zamasu's training. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 2, much to Gowasu's and Zamasu's surprise. During their battle Goku, Whis, and Beerus feel Zamasu's ki, saying it is very similar to Black's. Goku then overpowers Zamasu, defeating him in battle. Goku offers his hand but Zamasu reacts with hostility before being reprimanded by Gowasu. After they leave, the fight only furthers Zamasu's hatred for mortals, now thinking they are a dangerous race. However, Goku notes his ki is not quite the same as Black's. However, Whis is convinced that Zamasu and Black are in fact the same person not only due to their Ki but the fact that he felt the same coldness in his heart that he felt from Black. Zamasu and Gowasu become aware of humanoid creatures on the planet Badari while sitting for tea. Zamasu advocates for the destruction of the creatures, only to be rebuked by Gowasu who asserts that it is the place of the God of Destruction to carry out that act and not his. Gowasu then shows Zamasu the Time Ring, explaining its function to him and Zamasu also learning that one cannot travel back to the past with them. Gowasu prepares for the two to depart to the future of Badari though mentions that Zamasu cannot go since he is only an apprentice and not a Kaioshin, before passing Zamasu an earring and allowing him to be one for the time being. Zamasu puts the earring on the ear corresponding to Gowasu's to ensure the pair do not fuse and denies interest in merging with him for the time being. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting into the future of Badari where a fight breaks out between the planet's denizens, Zamasu concluding their continued existence would ensure no peace. Observing the Badari with Gowasu, Zamasu views them as accomplishing goals with brute force and a disregard for laws or justice. A Badari attacks them, Zamasu repelling it a short distance away from them with his hand and goes against Gowasu's wishes by slicing the creature in half, killing it. Returning to their planet, Zamasu returns the earring to Gowasu upon the latter’s request and later prepares tea, rebuking his mentor’s claim that they can learn from humans, instead reasoning that they cannot learn given the example the Badari set. Gowasu tries explaining justice is meant to counteract evil but Zamasu forwards that humans have used knowledge to dirty their world and that the ones with knowledge are evil. Gowasu warns that he calm himself and that the Gods should also learn, Zamasu leaving to fetch Gowasu more tea and thinking non-interventionism is a crime. Power Zamasu is a fighting prodigy, with Goku remarking that his power surpasses that of Universe 7's Supreme Kai. When he was fighting with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, he is shown to be able to carefully intercept his punches. Ultimately he struggles in his battle with him and is surprised by Goku's power, which Gowasu remarks as being that of a god. In the end Goku overpowers Zamasu with his strength and defeats him. Goku says that Zamasu may be able to become as strong as Beerus one day, though Beerus claims that he is on an entirely different level from Zamasu and Goku. After appearing in the future, at his full power, he is shown to hold his own against Super Saiyan Blue Goku and later Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Energy Blade' - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. *'Immortality' - At some point between his meeting with Goku and his appearance in the future, Zamasu became an immortal god. **'Regeneration' - Used to heal when Future Trunks stabs Zamasu through the torso. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Zamasu makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). Voice actors * Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Battles *Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) *Zamasu vs. Babarian *Zamasu & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Zamasu is the second one to have been promoted from the position of Kai to the position of Supreme Kai and the second to have an actual name, the first one being Supreme Kai of Time on both occasions. *Zamasu is also the second former Supreme Kai to have visited the Earth (after he was temporarily promoted to the position by his master Gowasu). The first former Supreme Kai from 15 generations prior visited Earth in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *In addition to the above, however, Zamasu is the first foreign former Supreme Kai to visit the Earth as he originates from a different Universe. *The word "Zamasu" may have come from the Japanese verb ざます(''zamasu) ''which translates as "to be, to exist". Unsurprisingly, it shares the exact same definition with his master's hypothetical name etymology, Gowasu. Gallery zamasu_op_500w.jpg|Zamasu in the Dragon Ball Super opening Cm9qKRZUEAAXPlT.jpg Kaioshin Zamasu.jpg|Zamasu's appearance tumblr_oa2r3fZvER1s83seyo2_500.jpg|Zamasu Zamasu and Gowasu.jpg|Zamasu and Gowasu vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h45m55s011.png|Zamasu pouring tea vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h46m59s472.png|Zamasu observing vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h48m23s557.png Cniq-TrUAAASIFV.jpg Zama.png Gokulearn.png|Goku learned Zamasu's true colors es:Zamas fr:Zamasu pl:Zamasu it:Zamasu pt-br:Zamasu ca:Zamasu References Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Core People Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains